farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Usakoi/A1
Heh, there was a problem with the right and I am only granting it now. Great work here, and I hope that this will help you :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Heya Just wanted to say hi, as considering you updated the Valentines Box page like 2 min after I finished the table with an update to said table, I assume we'll be seeing a lot of each other on here, XD I tend to forget to sign in though ._. (Though I almost always comment on the summary, which most anons dont) Glad to see there's users who are active on this wiki, I stopped using it for a bit cause it was never really getting updated, and didn't want to do it all alone lol. I'll be poppin in every so often, updating what I can :P Thanks for actively helping the wiki :D Myzou 09:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : I altered the first 2 Valentines Box pics to take off some of their width (extra grass), so that the table didn't stretch the webpage (The final pic was a lot bigger ._.;. Hope you don't mind me altering your upload :) Myzou 00:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) mystry box what does the new mystery box contens inside? On This Day I see you have started work on some update pages. Thye are very good, thank you. Do you think that, as well as these, we could start an 'On This Day' series of pages? We could create a page for every day of the year that an event (such as an update) occurs in FarmVille and then add the events to the pages. Once FarmVille is a year old, we can then show the year for each event. This could also be used on the main page to show previous updates on this day. I'm willing to help with this project as much as I can. What do you think? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 16:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I like this idea, for the record :) Ajraddatz Talk 16:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! :D Here's an example of what recent updates would look like Update_calendar/latest. Of course this can be tweaked how we see fit. This can be put on a page like so: Is this what you were talking about with a "On This Day" kind of thing? Or was there something different you wanted to do in addition to this? I'm wondering if we can go the Navbox way with these and have a v d e on the top to make it easier to change. Go ahead and do what you would like to with these. I have to go for a bit, but I'll finish adding the calendars when I get back. :) Usakoi 17:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::That looks great. :D What I was thinking is that, in addition to that, we can create a page for each day that an update is released, for example, if dogs were released today, we'd create a page named "20 February". On the page, we would write "2010 - Dogs released". If next year, aliens are released on the 20th Feb, we would add "2011 - Aliens released" to that page. We would obviously make it slightly better than that (the great work you have done on the update pages could be used here too). And, if possible, we could add an on this day section to the main page, retrieved directly from the relevant page. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 17:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::OH! Ok, I totally understand now. I like that idea! Let me try and few things and see what you think. Usakoi 21:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I have all the bugs out of it now. I moved the page to FarmVille Updates and am in process of adding the updates to the templates. Take a look at the page and let me know if you want to have the "On This Day" seperate pages, or just listed under the days. Hope you like it so far! Usakoi 15:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Thanks for the great work on those update pages, if you need any help with them just ask :) Ajraddatz Talk 20:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'd just like to thank you for all the great work you've been doing on the updates pages. :Any thoughts on a design to incorporate them into the date pages? Ajraddatz Talk 02:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you think of this? On This Day/January 22. Usakoi 03:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I kinda like it, although perhaps we could get a nice Date: namespace to put this all on.. Ajraddatz Talk 03:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Go ahead and mess with it. Show me what you'd like to see and we can go from there. :) Usakoi 03:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmmm, maybe we could have Date:January 22? Seems a bit easier to find than what it currently is. Ajraddatz Talk 03:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can move it back to January 22 instead of putting Date: in front of it? Usakoi 03:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :That would work also, I guess. Ajraddatz Talk 03:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's very good, I like it. I'll give e better reply when I'm back later. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 17:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Seed Page Ah, well done. I'm not sure I would have known what to do with that. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 17:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) RfA Congratulations, your RfA was successful. You are now an admin. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 20:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Excuse because of the main side Hello Usakoi, sorry, sorry sorry - I am a Helper in Germany System and had stored away from provided, I had too many Tabs openly - I hope I have made nothing destroyed :( Please, looks sometimes here 15:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. :P No harm done! Usakoi 16:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Finishing update pages? Hello, how can I help you in finishing the update pages? Those are a really great idea, and I think that it would be good to get them done ASAP. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 14:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, could you please design a basic layout for the pages on MediaWiki:Createplate-Date? Then this will be pretty easy :) Ajraddatz Talk 16:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, I guess we will just need to work on them while we can... since we can't seem to get on at the same time ever :P Ajraddatz Talk 04:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Mastery signs Hey I recently noticed a comment on the Template talk:Seed page and weighed in and whipped something up, can you take a look and tell me what you think.--Tikopowii 05:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Bugs Collection Why did you delete hatching white eggs as a source for ladybug and caterpillar? Ackermann 15:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Annoying images on "My Home" page Do you have any idea how we could prevent all those images to appear on the My Home page, whenever someone adds a category? It annoys me. Ackermann 15:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure how to fix that, or if you can. You might want to ask Ajraddatz or Theboy1001. Usakoi 15:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll do that. Ackermann 15:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Fuchsia Greenery Hi, sorry, had to move that article back to Fuchsia Greenery, but I added an image to prove the spelling. ;-) Ackermann 08:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, no problem. :) Usakoi 13:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Template: On this day Hi, I really appreciate your work on that template, but I'm afraid I don't understand how to use it. Could you check March 17, esp. the source mode, to see what I mean? Ackermann 18:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I demand that you make more of those. I am too lazy :P. Here, I'll even make one, then you need to make the rest :D Ajraddatz Talk 19:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: The images above the "info" line will appear to the left of that. So, 1_image1, 1_image2, 1_image3, etc belong to 1_info. 2_image1, 2_image2, 2_image3, etc belong to 2_info. You can do this all the way up to 15_info. I tweaked March 17 a bit, so you can check out the code. :) And Ajraddatz...I think we should make Theboy1001 work on these. It was his idea! (Besides, I'm lazy too...lol). Usakoi 21:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, OK, but we are running out of admins to lob work off on here :P Ajraddatz Talk 21:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol, good point. I think I can work on them a bit more this weekend. :P But I will need help to get them all done! Usakoi 21:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll help with that, and also pester the other admins into helping :P. I want these things done. Also, why are there so many ":P"s on this page? Ajraddatz Talk 22:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I thought the less indented line is kind of a heading and would say sth. like "A new event started" or "new item were released" and the more indented part would give more detail. I seem to have got it wrong, but now I know better. And I certainly don't know why there are so many :P on this thread. ;-) Ackermann 22:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Administrator's talk pages IRC Meeting Hello all administrators of the FarmVille wiki! There is an optional IRC meeting for all administrators on #wikia-farmville at 9:00 AM MST. I'm sorry, but you will need to translate that time into your time zone. The meeting will be mainly to discuss important wiki issues, such as where we want to be in a year, etc. Also, I think that it is a wonderful chance to get to know some other administrators. See Project:IRC for information on how to join. Happy editing, Ajraddatz (bot)(Talk) 00:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) New Template:Building Material Hi, I tried to create a new template for building material, because I think it would be more useful than to use the building (you cannot store anything inside green paint) or decoration infobox. Unfortunately, it does not work as I wanted it to. Could you check Template:Building Material, especially the part of the table where I wanted to fill in the building for which the material is used for, please? Ackermann 15:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Looks great! I caught your error. :) You were putting "used for" instead of "building". I also arranged it so it looks like the other templates. Go ahead and give it a shot! Usakoi 16:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) March 19th update Hi, I checked the forum and they say there that those updates came out on March 18th. We should change that. Sorry. Ackermann 15:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed it up! Thanks! Usakoi 15:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I am quite offended that you labeled the edits I made to the Horse Stable page VANDALISM. You may not like the fact that I put a link to a page that supplied direct links to gift giving, but it is far from VANDALISM. You won't have to worry about me VANDALIZING anything anymore since I will no longer make any updates to the Farmville Wiki. Ilovelyse February 7 Could you please delete the article? I created in on accident and forgot the zero before the seven. Can't move it either, because I created February 07 afterwards, because I thought I had not saved February 7. Ackermann 13:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Updates Hey Usakoi; we may as well just create the date pages, because eventually we will need them. Nice work with the updates :D Ajraddatz Talk 13:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not liking how the update pages are going. With that template put on each page, it's putting these pages in the updates category when these pages should only go in the "On This Day". That's why I created the other template. I'm going to go through and fix them. Usakoi 13:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::WAAAAIT! This way is better; otherwise we are getting too many templates about the same thing. We could use the old way, and scrap the on this day template, but I don't want to have both... Do you see what I'm saying? Ajraddatz Talk 13:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I would also vote for ONE template for both. I know I have been using both in the past, but I'm willing to focus on ONE. ;-) Ackermann 14:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not making another template. I'm just removing the template from the "On This Day" page. Since that template is on that page, its auto-adding it to the "Updates" category, which I don't want. I only want it to go to the "On This Day" category. See January 04. Usakoi 14:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Mystery Box/Mystery Crate Hi Usakoi, why do you think the new Mystery Box is no Mystery Box? Look at the introduction of Farmville , they call it Mystery Box. A Animal Crate is only filled with Animals, but in this Box there are also animal decorations inside. So, I would say it is a Mystery Box. Neofelis :The reason I do not believe it is a mystery box is because it looks exactly like the Mystery Animal crate. We've had mystery boxes in the past that were not really mystery boxes even though the pop-up says so. They are all technically animals, though not all are harvestable. On another note, please don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. :) Usakoi 14:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... if they are real animals, they should be rotatable. Are they? I don´t know, because I have non. By the way, why did we split the main page for Mystery Boxes? I think, the most people, which been interested in Mystery Boxes look on the Mystery Box page... to make an extra page makes it harder to find. Because user have to scroll down to find the link. What do you think? Neofelis 16:55, March 24, 2010 (UTC+1) :::The 18th and 19th Boxes shouldn't even be there in my opinion because they are their own class. They haven't been added in the past, and I'm not sure why they are now. I think that we should have a discussion on the Mystery Box talk page to get some more opinions because we are going to go back and forth about this all day long! :P Plus, if people are looking for information about the Mystery Boxes there are many ways to find the information about what they're looking for. The reason the crate and the chest have their own pages is because they are named differently. If the actually item is called "Mystery Box" then it should go on the Mystyer Box page. Other than that, it will be listed in the "See Also" section of the page. I will move this chat to the Mystery Box talk. Usakoi 16:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Dicuss further here: Forum:Mystery Box/Crate/Chest :::: Okay, do it. My suggestion is: Put all about Mystery Box/Crate/Chest (with farmcash buyable Mystery-stuff) into the main page Mystery Box and make links to the subpages like Crate and Chest. Neofelis 17:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC+1) lol I just messed up your page with a userbox. Ajraddatz Talk 03:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Update pages Hey, why can't we user the templates on the date pages? Isn't that easier (and more pretty ;), than just copying the list? What else are those templates used for anyways? Ajraddatz Talk 03:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Those templates automatically place the page that they are on in the Updates category...which messes up the organization I have going. I can go through all of those templates and remove the update category if you want those on all the pages. Those "On This Day" pages are driving me crazy. I think they are WAY too much and we shouldn't do them at all...lol. We're just duplicating work. All you have to do is click on the calendars to see what happened that day. Usakoi 03:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Why don't we make the calenders to the on this day pages? Ajraddatz Talk 03:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Why can't we just have the Update page be the only page?...lol. I think its ridiculous to do all these extra pages when you're just duplicating information. Usakoi 03:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nonono, I love the added page count. It is also a lot easier to navigate through many small, informative pages, instead of one large one. More info is also available this way. I would even be willing to help you shift the update page from the templates to the on this day pages, after I brainwash you into thinking that my way is right >:3. Ajraddatz Talk 03:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::In related news, I am overusing the emoticon >:3. Ajraddatz Talk 03:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::ROFL. Okay fine. If its for page count...I would rather just remove the "Update" category from the days. I like the emoticon >:3. I also like O.O. Hehe... Usakoi 03:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::P.S. Make sure you only the Update category! I still want those to be in there! Usakoi 03:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Heh, alright. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 03:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Male Ostrich I am currently getting my bot to fix all of the linking problems... Ajraddatz Talk 04:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Damn, I thought I got them all. :( Usakoi 04:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, about fifty left :P. Tomorrow I am going to get my bot to fix all of the links to redirects. Ajraddatz Talk 04:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *faints* Usakoi 04:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) April 1st updates Hi, all those things were already released yesterday. I always check the official form for the date. I have already created a date page with March 31st. Ackermann 13:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Lol I know...I caught it after I was done with everything. I'll move them when I get a chance. Usakoi 13:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oversight Hello, I would like to stop by and tell you that administrators now have the ability to "oversight", or hide a revision or log action. Actually, this isn't really oversight, but rather something that works similar, but is easily undo-able. To use this new feature which is enabled for all administrators, go into any page's history, or any log. Beside each revision or log action there is a (show - hide). When you click on that, it takes you to a self-explanatory interface which allows you to do one of three things: *Hide the revision text; or what was in the revision. *Hide the edit summary. *Hide the user/IP's username/IP address. All of these should be used in the case of harsh swearing, and pretty much nothing else. Please provide any feedback that you may have. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RfA Hello, there is a Request for Adminship open right now, and I would really like to see at least 10 people vote in it. Please check out the RfA page, and vote for the candidate(s). Be sure to check through their contributions and log actions. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, would you mind checking out the requests for adminship page, and voting in the nomination that is open right now? Yes, again ^.^ - Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) O.O whar r u hiding D: Ajraddatz Talk 19:20, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Lol...sorry! I'm on vacation in Florida right now! I'll be back Saturday (May 8th)! Miss you guys! Usakoi 13:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::oh, well, that's fine then :3 Ajraddatz Talk 14:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi , LOL have a nice trip .. and Take Care :D Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Administrator 14:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Meow MEOW , hi i saw your projects in your User page and have read it one by one .. For the Sweet Seed Events , i think we should separate the different events each time it tooks place .. The Earthquake relief and the Feeding Program was merged into one , is it good to separate this into two topic .. Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Administrator 15:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Take a look at what I'm doing with them. I don't plan to merge them all into one page. The way it all is right now is terribly unorganized! Let me know what you think and feel free to lend a hand. Usakoi 15:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Yah , it looks great :D ( the sandbox thingy ) :How about we put the Donor Flags together and also the Reward Flags .. it has different colors but yet their names are the same .. I will fix this thing tomorrow , need to got to Bed :) ( Im really sorry for my Bad English ) Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Administrator 16:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::hai do i no u? Ajraddatz Talk 14:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::ya i do. Welcome back :D Ajraddatz Talk 14:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::ROFL Ajrad :P Thx yoo! Usakoi 14:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Heyah , Usakoi :P How do you guys ? Indent the Image like what you did on Mystery Chest and Mystery Box , i just want to know because i will change the Mystery Egg like the Mystery Box format , so it would be much nicer .. Thanks Raiine (Talk) 14:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a right align. Example: Hope this is what you're taking about! Usakoi 21:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Double Mastery Weekend Was curious as to where the Double Mastery Weekend post is, as I couldn't find mention of it anywhere. I'm getting double mastery after using bushels, but not getting double mastery without them. Resa1983 22:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I'm not sure of a start time for this. There has only been a notice at the bottom of the FarmVille page that says: : http://i159.photobucket.com/albums/t132/flowersarah1987/dm.jpg :Save your bushels! My guess is that it will start Saturday and go through at least Sunday. Maybe Monday for Memorial Day weekend? Usakoi 23:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It hadn't popped up for me. Thanks for the headsup! Resa1983 23:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC)